SONIC COLORS UNLEASHED
by THE SONIC BRONIE
Summary: Sonic once again goes into his his Werehog form along with his wisp friends. Will Sonic save planet wisp from both Dark Gaia and Eggman or will it be under their control? (SONIC LOST WRLD WISPS INCLUDED)


_**SONIC**____**C**__**O**__**L**__**O**__**R**__**S**____**UNLEASHED**_

_**CHAPTER 1: The Begining**_

It all began on a Saturday night in space on a base that base that belongs to...Eggman! The base is a fusion of the base on SONIC UNLEASED and the amusment park base on SONIC COLORS. "This plan should get me what I diserve." said Eggman to his 2 robots (Orobot and Curobot). "Ya betcha boss." said Curobot. "Yes boss this is your best plan yet.'' add Orobot. "Muhahaha!" laughed Eggman after what his robots said. ''And the best thing of all it includes destroying Sonic." he then returned laughing but was cut off by a securety breach. It was Sonic and Tails; Sonic was in the front of the ship and Tails was going up the elevator. Neiter Eggman, Orobt, or Curobot noticed Tails going up in elevator all they noticed was Sonic because this was all part of their plan. A few minutes later an army of robots appeared in front of Sonic. "Fire!" yelled Eggman and his 2 robots. Sonic then started running strait at the robots and did homing attacks as the robots where trying to shoot him. Then a large black robot appeared in front of Sonic and tried to punch him like a pancake but Sonic knew what to do he grabed the robot's hand fliped it upside down after that the robot exploded. Sonic continued running forwards and put out a fist in front of him and destroyed a ton of robots. "Get in you two." said Eggman. After Orobot and Curobot got in the control center with Eggman a giant robot appeared where they are. "Lets squash this rodent." said Curobot. (THE ROBOT LOOKS LIKE THE ROBOT IN THE Sonic Uleashed INTRO VIDEO). Eggman tried to squash Sonic but Sonic kept on moving forward. Then Eggman shot missiles at Sonic and after all the missiles missed; Eggman shot his extendable robot hand to catch Sonic. Sonic kept on running but then tripped so Eggman was able to grab him. As soon as he grabed him Sonic tried to break free but he couldn't so he brought out the CHAOS EMERALDS! ''Look boss he has the emeralds!'' yelled Curobot. As soon as Eggman saw the emeralds he tried to cage him to him from gonig SUPER SONIC, but it was to late Sonic has already gone super. He burst out of the closed inprisonment and then charged up his power and did a Super Sonic Boom in the center of the robot and destroyed it. Eggman, Orobot, and Curobot came out of the robot but were still in the control center and went flying towards the top part of the ship, Super Sonic went following them. When they got there the control center malfunctioned and fell to the ground. "Please Sonic don't hurt you I've learned my lesson this time." Eggman begged. "Gee Eggman if you've played it nice maybe I wouldn't have to break all your toys." responded Sonic. "Sonic!" yelled Tails. "Look at what I've found at the basement of this place." Sonic couldn't believe his eyes it was his old wisp friends and combined their power to make a Super Sonic that changes color (NOT HYPER SONIC). Sonic then turned around and looked at Eggman and said, "Learned your lesson eh." A few minutes later Eggman pressed a button and said, "Got you!" After that electric conductors came out around him and electrified Sonic and the wisps and came out of him and surrounded him. Then a blast of energy came out of the ship and blasted planet Wisp and destroyed it into many pieces, and the planets own DARK GAIA came out of the center. Back at ship Sonic turned into a werehog all over again and the wisps turned into the dark wisps. "You monster, you unleashed another Dark Gaia from a different planet." said Sonic. "Yeah what ever you say rodent, and that ugly look really does suit you." replied Eggman. Then he pressed a button that opened a window that made the emeralds, wisps, and Sonic be sucked outside to space. "Sonic!" yelled Tails as he flew over to try to help his friend. "Your plan is already coming along great boss" said Curobot. "Yes it, yes it is. Muhahahahahahahaha! replied Eggman. Back on planet wisp its own Dark Gaia turned into gas surrounding the planet.


End file.
